


Shower Thoughts

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [20]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Aya has been taking showers to escape her problems and feelings. But someone calms her down. Pairing(s): Aya/Kyle.





	Shower Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.
> 
> Before I begin the story, I was inactive between July 26 to July 31 to go to my aunt's house for vacation. But I've wrote some drafts to post and finish.
> 
> This is an one-shot of Aya and Kyle that took place two weeks after the ending of PE2. Aya is a little OOC.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This photo is made by my friend from DeviantART. Here's the link of the artist (copy and paste): http://wondermanrules.deviantart.com/

****

**September 23, 2001**

**New York City, NY**

Tiny, little droplets of water falls from the shower head and into the naked body. It has blonde hair, blue eyes, and a beautiful face.

That person appears to be Aya Brea. She is taking a hot shower, but not to clean herself (she did that hours ago), but to escape her problems and feelings. For example, she had a bad day and instead of telling it, she took a shower. 

Aya has been doing this for almost three weeks now and so far, nobody noticed it. But tonight, it will change. 

It all started at around 12:30 in the morning. Aya got out of bed, wearing a fluffy black robe and pink slippers. She sneak out of her bedroom and reached the bathroom without making a noise. She opened the door and entered the bathroom. 

Aya undid the strings as her robe was slowly drooping down from her chest and all the way down the bathroom floor. She looked at the mirror and sighed. The wounds and scars are pretty much healed up, but the gun wound was still there. It's having trouble healing up because she need to clean it, even though she was treated by a doctor.

"What's wrong with me? You don't look so happy today..." Aya said to herself, as she looked down on the floor.

She steps into the shower. The water is nice and warm, and steam fills the room. She relaxes in front of the running water, warming her up all over. The water falls on her face, Aya gently washing it off with her hands. Closing her eyes, she lets the warm water run down her body. Her breasts feel the water's warmth all over her, Aya moaning in pleasure. Her arms rub over them, caressing them, her breasts firm, pressing together, the warm water making its way down her. One hand washes down her left breast, before revealing her body to the running water, slowly feeling herself down with one hand. Aya comes up to the glass, pressing her hands on the door. She feels sad because she had a thought that been stuck in her head for weeks now.

'Do I love him...? I just don't know...' Aya thought to herself.

The person she is thinking is Kyle, her friend. Thy had been friends for a few weeks now and all Aya wants is to love him. She really love Kyle ever since they first met at Dryfield. If only Aya had the guts to tell him, then she'll be happy.

Meanwhile, Eve got out of bed and walked out of her room. She want some milk and Oreos for an midnight snack, but need to ask Aya first before getting them.

By that time, Aya began masturbating with her shower head. The feeling of that shower nozzle soaking her clit was enough to get her so hot and aroused. It got her so hot that her mitochondria started to get her pussy wet and hot. Aya could imagine the shower nozzle being Kyle's cock.

"Kyle..." Aya moaned, as she started shoving that shower nozzle up her clit a bit so she could feel the intense heat. Every time Aya would spasm from the shower head, she moaned softly and blush.

Outside the bathroom, Eve knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds before the door opened. Instead of Aya, Kyle was the one who opened the door.

"Eve? What are you doing up in 1 in the morning?!" Kyle asked, as he yawned. He was wearing a green shirt and yellow boxers.

"Can I have some milk and cookies? I'm hungry." Eve asks.

"You know you can't eat after your bedtime. You might get a stomachache," Kyle laughed.

"Oh...Uhm, Kyle?"

"Yes?"

"Where is Aya?" Eve asked before going in the room. "She's not in her bed."

"Let me find Aya then," Kyle told her, then walked out of her bedroom along with Eve.

Back in the bathroom, Aya was extremely close to having her orgasm. The water was gleaming all around her body and face. 

"Ahhhh! Just pretend that Kyle is fucking me..." Aya told herself, as she let out a moan.

Suddenly, Kyle and Eve could hear those noises and it was coming from the bathroom. The two had puzzled faces and walked to the door.

After seconds of simulating her clit, it was finally time for Aya to explode.

"Oh god..." Aya groaned, "I think I'm gonna..."

But as soon as she reached her orgasm, Kyle and Eve came in.

"There you are- OH MY GOD!" Kyle yelled, while covering Eve's eyes with his hand.

But suddenly, a gush of love juices shot out of her pussy and hit the glass door. While she was orgasming, Aya finally open her eyes and was horrified that the two would catch her like this. 

"Uhm...hi?" Aya said, being scared as she drop herself on the floor. She was caught masturbating.

"Aya," Kyle sighed. "We need to talk."

Saddened and crying softly, she responded by saying: "Okay."

Aya got out and wrapped a towel around her chest. She was bottling up her feelings and need to tell him that she loves him. Right now, she is very sad and wants to cry loudly in front of Kyle. But she don't know how he will react.

The three went to the living room and told Aya and Eve to sit down on the couch so he could go to the kitchen. After a few minutes later, Kyle came back with two bowls of Oreos and a glass of cold milk.

"Thank you," Eve thanked him, as he gave the milk and cookies to her. "I'm gonna leave you two alone now."

With that sentence said, she went back to her room. The only people left is Aya and Kyle.

"Now Aya, why were you masturbating?" Kyle asked her.

"...."

"Aya?"

The emotions were building up strong and if she don't express them, Aya might become sad for the rest of her life. Finally, it was too much to hold them.

So, Aya buried her face in front of Kyle's shirt and slowly begin to cry. Tears had started falling from her eyes and into her face. Soon, the low crying turned into full-blown crying. Aya was crying very hard to show that she is expressing them.

Suddenly, Kyle was shocked and a little sad. He didn't know how to react or say to her. Then a thought appeared in his head. Apparently, Aya was building her emotions up and needs to cry to express them.

"There, there, there. Why are you crying?" Kyle said, asking her a question and patting her hair.

"...Because I need to express my feelings to you. Three weeks ago, I've started taking showers to hide my feelings from everyone, even you. But you...are the hardest person to hide my feelings because you care for me. And...I've started masturbating to make myself feel better or hide the feelings." Aya said, in a sad tone.

"You can't hide your feelings forever. I'm here for you. Just tell me what you feeling right now and I'll try to help you," Kyle explained.

"Okay...I-I-I love you so much, but don't know how to say it. Ever since we've met at Dryfield, I truly love you," Aya confessed, as she cried softly and smiled. She finally did it. She told him what she's feeling and that she loved him.

"Aya...that was the sweetest and romantic thing you told me," Kyle smiled. "I also love you too because you're strong, brave, caring and sweet."

Aya stopped crying completely and smiled. There is finally hope for her as she dried her tears up with a tissue.

"Kyle, w-would you...would you..."

"Make love with m-me?" He answered for her.

"Y-yes. That what I'm looking for. Kyle Madigan, would you make love with me?" Aya asked quietly.

"Aya...I would love to do that," Kyle smiled.

They smiled at each other and came closer to them. Kyle approaches his face to hers. They can smell each other, Aya can feel his breath on her face, the same to him...they can't hold each other anymore and simultaneously they go forward at the same direction. Their lips touch gently at first intance, a timid kiss, but get longing as they let go of themselves. Aya put her arms over Kyle's shoulders and he pulls her even more to himself.

They resumed kissing, but the kiss intensified, Kyle's lips and tongue becoming a little more aggressive, but it was never rushed. Their tongues searching, tasting and moving in each other's mouths. Kyle gently leads her to their bedroom and puts her on the bed. Aya apart her legs and he stays in the middle of it. Kyle passes his hands over her hips, down her thighs. She massages his hair and moans softly as she feel him (Aya was naked under the white towel). Kyle goes to her neck and kisses it as he massages her breasts at the same time. Aya could feel his erection touching her thigh. 'So hard,' she thought to herself. She starts taking off Kyle's shirt and sees his toned and shaped body.

Kyle grabbed the towel and slowly remove it from her chest. Then he lick and suck on her nipples, making them hard. Aya let out a soft moan and blush wildly. All that's left is his black boxers. Aya stands in front of him and takes the boxers off. She lifts her eyebrow as she sees his dick long and hard. It's not an average size at all and also not too thick but thicker than the average for sure. In total, his erection was six inches long.

"You're so hard, Kyle." Aya said, smiling and amazed.

"Alright, Aya. Allow me to do some PRIVATE investigation?" Kyle asks.

Aya suppressed a laugh as she smiled. Now she was beginning to feel better. She stares at his erection, nervous and excited at the same time.

"I'm nearly an virgin, Kyle. I've never went this far before in my life," Aya said.

"Don't worry. Not everyone has to have sex for the first time..."

Immediately, after saying that, Aya grabbed his erection and started stroking it, slow and gentle. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-yes," Kyle answered, feeling the pleasure. "Do whatever you want. Don't bite my dick, though."

Blushing wildly, Aya gave Kyle one last smile before she put the head of his erection in her mouth, as she began to suck and lick it. She moaned and swayed her hips, getting wet.

"Aya..." Kyle moaned as his hand massaged her blonde hair. She then started bobbing her head up and down on his cock. He could tell that she is enjoying this moment. "Ahhhhh..."

Aya took this a sign of love and pleasure and picked up the pace with her mouth around Kyle's erection. She couldn't help but smile.

This went on for several minutes before she stopped to stroke his dick only to return giving him a blowjob. Suddenly, he was about to explode.

"Ahhhhh...I'm gonna..." Kyle stammered as he released his seed in her mouth. It took several seconds to swallow all of his cum before Aya placed her mouth back on his now soft cock, cleaning up the rest of his seed.

"Kyle...you taste delicious. A little salty, but sweet," Aya smiled.

"Thank you. How about we flip a coin? Heads for oral to you, tails for intercouse." Kyle said, grabbing a quarter from the drawer.

He flips the coin and lands on the floor. He got tails. 

"We got tails." Aya said.

"Aya...I don't know about this. Let me flip again," Kyle said, as he flipped the coin again. He got tails again. "Damn!"

Aya laughed as she said, "Kyle? Kiss me before we do this."

Kyle leaned down to press his lips against hers. The smile appeared on his face as he felt Aya's arms wrap around his neck. Kyle didn't wait long to allow Aya's tongue access to his mouth. Their tongues danced together as they both got on the bed. He could feel his erection rubbing against Aya's now wetter pussy, the tip of his cock touching her clit. This caused them to gasp and moan.

"Kyle....take me," Aya looked at him.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes."

Using his right hand to grab a hold of his cock, while his other hand forced him to lean forward to support himself and Aya's legs so he can get better access to her sex, Kyle slowly, but gently pushed himself into her. Aya could feel her vaginal hole, along with her inner walls, stretch by his erection, causing her to wince and groan in pain. Kyle noticed it and spread her legs a bit more so he could lean down and quickly kiss her to ease the pain.

"Does it hurt?" Kyle asked, in a calm voice.

"Yes." Aya replied.

"It takes a minute or five for the pain to go away. We'll just wait a minute," Kyle said.

For a moment, they both stayed where they were at until Aya's pain went away a bit.

"Go..." She said, quietly.

Kyle slowly thrust in and out of her, feeling the sudden hotness that was coming from her pussy due to her mitochondria. He leaned down to kiss her again, this time more passionate and romantic than the others. He started thrusting faster and harder, making her gasp loudly. Her breasts started bouncing from the intimacy, causing her nipples to harden even more.

"Kyle..." Aya moaned, as he grabbed her breasts and fondle her nipples. She could feel her body getting hotter due to her mitochondria reacting to this moment.

"Ahhhh...." Kyle groaned, feeling the tightness of her pussy. Both of them looked at each other and smiled.

Feeling a little tired of being in the missionary position, Kyle decided to turn Aya over to her stomach. He smirked in dominative fashion seeing Aya down on all fours. He grabbed onto her hips and pushed in, leaving her to endure a little hiss of pleasure. Once again, he stepped up with the thrusts, now going twice as fast. But he stopped for a minute to pull his blood-covered erection out of her now sore pussy. 

"Be right back," Kyle said, as he went to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth to clean the blood off of his cock. Then, he went back to their bedroom and said, "Let's try a new position."

Kyle then grabbed Aya and lifted her up from behind. He then used every ounce of his strength to lift her crossed legs, while at the same time, he entered right back in and thrusting onto her pussy vertically. Apparently, she was caught in the air cowgirl position, which forced her entire body to bounce up and down due to her being pressed up by Kyle's hard cock. The moans were getting louder and louder. To double the pleasure, Aya rubbed her clit in a furious pace, while caused serious jerks around her groin area. She was coming close to reaching her climax and so was Kyle, who started pushing up harder and harder on Aya's pussy. After all of that thrusting, they couldn't hold it anymore.

"I'M GONNA CUM!" Kyle screamed out.

"SAY MY NAME! SAY IT!" Aya screamed out as well.

With one final push, he yelled out, "AYA!"

Aya treated him with a hot French kiss as a reward for saying her name out loud. His seed was shooting out of his erection and planting around her womb uncontrollably, filling her up just enough. As for her, her love fluids was shooting out of her pussy and landed on the floor. Aya would clean it up later.

After about a minute, their climax finally ended and they got on the bed. Kyle pulled the covers around them.

"How was it?" He asks.

"You were wonderful, Kyle. I love every moment of it," Aya smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Kyle smiled.

Little this they know, Eve was watching the entire love scene by opening the door a little bit so she could see everything. Closing the door, she smiled.

"Congratulations...Aya." Eve smiled, as she went back to her room so she could sleep.

Love can be expressed through feelings...

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the story! Don't even ask me why Eve spied on Aya and Kyle while they have sex. She's gonna ask them in the morning about sex.
> 
> The quote Eve said will be said in the Time Zero event in The 3rd Birthday.
> 
> This took me almost a full day to finish it.
> 
> As always, review and give out kudos! Until next time, see you later!


End file.
